ToothAche
by SonnySmiles
Summary: When Chad has to take Sonny to the dentist to get a tooth pulled, what will happen when Sonny starts confessing things?


Sonny hated to go to the dentist. That's why when one of her teeth broke she waited until she was in so much pain she could even eat.

"I told you shouldn't have waited." Connie Munroe said to her daughter. Sonny glared at her, as she groaned out in pain once more.

"Mom, that is _not_ helping at all." Sonny said, placing the heating pad on her face again.

"Sorry honey. And I have to work this weekend and I won't be able to take you until Monday."

"What? I have to live with this for the whole weekend!" Sonny said. There was_ no_ way that she could go with this pain for the rest of the day, let alone another 2 days.

"Unless you can find someone to take you." Connie added, handing her some aspirin, "If not then you're just going to have to wait."

"Like who? I'm skipping the show tomorrow, all of my friends are on _'So Random!_._'_"

"What about that guy off of _'Mackenzie Falls' _that you talk about _all_ of the time. Will he be working tomorrow?" Connie asked giving her daughter that look.

"Chad! You think that Chad Dylan Cooper is going to be able to take me, Sonny Munroe, to the dentists. Yeah right. He doesn't even like me!" Sonny said.

"Whatever you say, _but _he is your only option." Connie said, leaving Sonny alone to take in that last thought.

Groaning she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Chad's cell phone number, dreading the thought of when he would pick up.

"CDC here." Chad said, when he answered.

"Hey Chad."

"What do you want Sonny?"

"I want to know if you are doing anything tomorrow afternoon."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question Chad."

"Maybe I don't want to." Chad said, trying to start their normal fights.

"Chad, I am not in the mood for this. Can you _please_ drive me to the dentist tomorrow afternoon?"

Sonny heard him sigh. "Fine, I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Sonny said, and with that hanging up the phone.

* * *

Sonny waited impatiently in front of her apartment building for Chad. Finally, with what seemed like forever, he pulled up to her.

"You're late." Sonny said, as she entered the car.

"Just 2 minutes. Jeez Sonny, you act like it was an hour." Chad said, pulling away from the curb.

"I have to warn you though, I am_ very_ terrified of the dentist and you have to go back there with me." Sonny said, causing Chad to look at her.

"You said _nothing_ about having to go back with you!" Chad all most yelled out.

"Well, it's not like it's a real big thing. You don't have to hold my hand or anything."

"That's good. Don't want to catch any of your…_randomness_." Chad said, glancing slightly at Sonny to see her glaring at him.

"Will you sit still already?" Chad said, placing his hand on Sonny's bouncing leg. They were both in the waiting room and the longer they were there, the antsier Sonny was getting.

"No." Sonny pouted, pushing Chad's hand off of her leg.

"You act like they are going to kill you in there." Chad told. Sonny went to say something back to him but was interrupted by her name being called out.

"Chad!" Sonny said, grabbing hold of Chad's hand as they made there way in the back.

"Hey, everything will be fine. I promise." Chad said, giving Sonny's hand a small squeeze. Sonny was surprised that she calmed down a bit after his gesture.

"Ok, Miss Munroe. Just have a sit and the doctor and we will get started." The assistant said.

* * *

"Everything went smoothly. But she is going to be out of it for the next few hours or so." Sonny's doctor told Chad.

"Ok. So, is it all right for me to take her home?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, just tell her to give me a call if she has any questions." The doctor said leaving the room.

"Come on, Sonny. Let's get you back home." Chad said, pulling Sonny up.

"Chaddy! Is that you?" Sonny said, causing Chad to chuckle a bit.

"Yes, Sonny." Chad said, steering Sonny out to the car. Finally getting her in the front seat and pulling on her seat belt, he made his way to the driver's side.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Your name is funny to say!" Sonny said, repeating it three or four times.

"Did you know that I still sleep with my blankie?" Sonny asked him a few minutes later.

"Really?" Chad said, smirking to himself thinking how he could use this against her later.

"Yep, one time after we moved here mom couldn't find it and I cried until she did." Sonny confessed. Chad was _really _starting to love this.

All the way there she confessed everything, but when they were only 4 blocks away from Sonny's apartment, did she confess the biggest thing.

"Did you know that I'm in love?" Sonny said, glancing at Chad.

"Really?" Chad said, feeling some emotion that he had never felt before.

"Yep, I met him right here in Hollywood. And you know him too." Sonny said, playing with Chad's hair.

"Really?" Chad said, unable from keeping his voice cracking.

"Yeah, really well." Sonny said, attempting to scoot closer to him.

"How do you know that?" Chad said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because it's you." Sonny whispered in Chad's ear. Chad not paying attention to his driving steered into another lane causing a car to blow his horn at them.

* * *

Sonny woke up in her bed. She didn't even remember how she gotten in there. But the biggest surprise of it all is the arm that was draped over her. Turing to her side a bit she was surprised to see Chad Dylan Cooper himself sleeping next to her.

"Chad! Chad, wake up!" Sonny said, shaking him a bit. Chad groaned and flopped over on his back.

"What?" He groaned out.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked him.

"You asked me to stay." Chad said, rolling over and propping his head on his hand.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"I didn't mind. You were telling me _everything_." Chad said, and to Sonny's surprise ran his hand threw her hair.

"Li-Like what?" Sonny asked while she blushed.

"You told me you loved me?" Chad said.

"I did." Sonny's said, her voice going up an octave.

"Yeah." Chad said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Well, I'm sorry about that." Sonny said, as Chad pulled himself out of her bed.

"Don't worry about it. Because, I'm in love with you too." Chad said, leaning down and pecking her on the lips then walking out the door.

* * *

_A/N: This fic just came out of no where. My tooth has been killing me tonight, so I say that's where it came from. And thanks to my wonderful beta, Alex, for saying that the ending is good, when I think it sucks. Hope y'all like it. Danielle_


End file.
